Before the End
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Takes place: After 'Reckoning' of S1 and before S2.  After defeating Darken Rahl, Richard returns to Hartland, only to soon send word that changes everything.


"Where is he?" The filled room turned to her voice, each staring at her as she began pushing her way through them. She scanned the room for a moment, needing no longer to find someone who would tell her what she wanted to know.

"He's in here." Kahlan turned to his voice, meeting his eyes as he stretched his arm towards the door, pushing it open as she came close. "He's been unconscious for a few hours now, but he never stopped asking for you." He grabbed her arm, keeping her from entering the room. "He's gotten worse. None of us dare go in there. The healer says we could all be infected if we do."

"I'm not going to stay out here. I can't." she whispered, looking through the door at Richard, laying shirtless on the bed.

"You're too important to lose." Chase said softly, tightening his hold on her arm.

She shook her head. "So is he."

"Kahlan-"

"He's all alone. I can't let the man I love die alone. I have to be with him." With a single movement, she pulled her arm free of his grasp and rushed through the door, turning back once she had stepped a few paces. "I've sent for my healers. They should arrive soon."

After closing the door, Kahlan walked over to him, slowly making her way towards the bed, where he lied. Upon reaching the side, she crawled in without hesitation and pressed herself against him, looking down at his pale, sweat covered face. Gently laying her hand against his cheek, she pressed her lips against his, lightly kissing him before she laid her head down against his chest, his skin wet with sweat. "I'm right here, Richard." she whispered softly, closing her eyes. "I'm not going to leave you."

Time seemed to stand still as she laid there, waiting for him to wake up, praying for him to get better. She never should have told him to leave her. This was all her fault, she thought as she found herself crying softly. If only she had kept the Rada'Han that Corah had. No, she thought quickly, Richard would never allow it.

He would never settle for a part of her, though she wished that he would. Mostly. Sending him away after they defeated Darken Rahl had broken her heart. The look in his eyes when she told him to go back home, had haunted her each moment of everyday. Once he was gone, the council had demanded that she take a mate, but each man they sent to her only made her wish he was there with her. She thought about going back to him, but the fear of destroying him kept her from doing it. The moment she received word that he was ill, she left immediately, only to then learn that he was dying and that there was no cure to be known.

Richard had followed her for days, hoping that she would tell him that she didn't want him to leave, but each day, she would ask him to go. He could see the struggle in her eyes, the pain she felt each time. After two weeks and days from Aydindril, Richard had taken her by the hand and told her that he loved her, that he had no intention of leaving her. That's when she said it. Something that she regretted from before she ever spoke it. Not only had she told him that she didn't want him with her, but she then told him that she could never love him.

The look in his eyes had pained her more than any wound ever could have. Since the moment they left her lips they had haunted her, but she thought it had been for him. It had worked too. He left not an hour after they spoke, leaving her alone to cry the minute she was unable to see him any longer. The plague wasn't far from them. He would have had to walk through it for days. He didn't stand a chance. This was her fault. She was the reason he laid dying beside her.

It didn't take long for her to think herself to sleep. The warmth ness of his arms made her feel safe, as though nothing was wrong. Only he could do that.

"Kahlan?"

She jumped up, instantly at the sound of his voice. "Richard?"

"I knew you'd come." he whispered, his eyes failing to remain open. "They said that you -"

"I'm here." Leaning over him, she pushed back the hair that stuck to his forehead. "You should rest."

He coughed through a small smile. "I've done nothing but rest." Suddenly, he pushed her away and tried to move from her, only to fall to the floor beside the bed. "You shouldn't be near me. I don't want you to get sick."

Crawling out of the bed, she walked over to him and carefully helped him back up, pushing herself against him so that he was unable to push her away. "I'm not going to leave you. It doesn't matter how many times you push me away."

"We can't both die."

Pushing him onto his back, she moved over him, sitting on her knees over him. "You're not going to die." She said quickly, holding his shoulders for a moment before she grabbed his face and leaned down, pressing her forehead to his. "I can't lose you."

Richard reached up, laying his hands on her thighs as she pulled away from him. "You'll never lose me. My heart will always belong to you." He leaned up, trying to kiss her, but he was unable to hold his head off of the pillow long enough to gain contact with her lips. "I love you Kahlan." he breathed out as his head fell back to the pillow.

"Don't say that. Don't say that now- Not like this." she whispered, falling onto her side beside him. "Not when you may not have the chance to take it back."

"I'll never take it back. Kahlan, I know you sent me away because you thought I would stop loving you- That I would find someone else, but I didn't. I couldn't."

"I thought that after some time, maybe- After a while, you would forget about me, that I would forget about you and maybe you could be happy." she whispered as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I hoped that you and Anna- I didn't want you to be alone."

"I would rather be alone than live without you." he replied softly, looking over to her, seeing the tears that leaked from her eyes. "I won't live without you."

"You have to. Either you live without me, or I destroy you and you don't live at all."

"You could never dest-"

Kahlan turned her head towards him, seeing as he closed his eyes and began gasping for air. Moving quickly, she sat up and reached for him, holding him down as his body began to convulse with a heavy force. She could feel her tears falling down her cheeks, even as she tried so hard to keep them hidden. After a moment, she found herself, too, gasping for air as she fell onto him, her arms wrapping around him as she held onto him for her own life.

Where was Zedd? She thought to herself. He should be here. He should be trying to save his grandson, but he wasn't. He was nowhere to be seen. She didn't move as the door opened, she only held onto him tighter if they had come to drag her away from him. The footsteps were light, she knew they had to belong to a woman. She opened her eyes as the light was suddenly blocked.

"Anna?" she asked, as she looked up, meeting the woman's eyes.

"He said you would come. Even as everyone told him what a fool he was, he still wouldn't listen." The brunette said as she laid down a large tray on the table beside the bed. "Your name was the only thing he would speak." Sitting up, Kahlan took in a deep breath, watching the other woman. "Over and over, he called your name." Anna turned to face her as she crossed her arms. "Why did you come? You can't come here and watch him die. It's not fair."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I - because he wanted me here."'

"If you hadn't sent him away in the first place, he wouldn't even be like this."

"I know."

"And you think that just because you come to his side when he is dying, you can ease your guilt for breaking his heart? You don't deserve his love."

Kahlan nodded slowly, looking back to Richard for a moment. "I know. That I know more than anything."

"Then why-"

"Because I love him and no matter how hard I try I can't stop."

Anna looked at Richard, making sure that he wasn't awake. "Maybe you should try harder. He's going to die. You shouldn't be the last face he sees."

"I won't be. He's not going to die." she whispered looking at the man she loved, "The healers will be able to do something. He's not going to die. He can't."

Anna laughed for a moment before hardening her face, "No. Richard is going to die and it's because of you." Seeing that Kahlan was about to respond, she unfolded her arms and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Instantly, she looked at Richard as moved away as she noticed his eyes open, staring at her. He grabbed her arm, holding her beside him. "It's not true." he whispered. "It's not your fault."

"It is. If I - If I hadn't made you leave, you would never have been traveling through the plague. You wouldn't be sick."

"You had to send me away." his mouth was dry and he could hardly breathe, making it even harder for him to speak, but he had to say it. "You sent me away because you thought that you would destroy me. And maybe you would have, but I wouldn't have cared. You sent me away because you couldn't do it. You couldn't live with yourself if you had."

She stared at him, her mouth suddenly dry from his words. Her heart pounded in her ears as she nodded, "I'm sorry Richard."

"I'm not." he breathed out as his eyes closed, his hand releasing her arm and taking hold of her hand. "You're here."

With tears once again streaming down her cheeks, Kahlan pulled her hand free of his and covered her face, trying to keep quiet as she cried, not wanting to disturb him as he rested.

She awoke to the familiar voices and opened her eyes, looking around instantly. A feeling of relief washed over her as the healers entered the room, each with their heads bowed in respect for their Mother Confessor. "We came as fast as we could." They mumbled together as they stepped closer to the bed, each looking at Richard. "How long as he been this way?"

"Three weeks." she said quickly, moving away from him and coming to stand beside the bed, across from the others. "It's getting worse. Slowly."

Without a word, they each raised their hands, moving them right above him, their eyes closed as they poured everything into him, trying to save him.

She stood there in silence, watching as the three healers continued to work, each doing something different. She could see the others looking in through he door, wanting to know if it was working, but she said nothing. She was afraid to say anything that might somehow jinx it all. It was a risk she was not willing to take.

"What makes her think that they will be able to do anything?" Anna asked as she stepped behind Chase, trying to see over his shoulder.

"Because they're the best."

"How do you know?" A small woman asked as she stepped forward, pushing Anna out of the way.

"They're her's. No one is better than The Mother Confessor's healers."

Time seemed to stand still as the healers moved around him, rolling him onto his sides and back, mixing small elixirs and carefully dripping them into his mouth. Nothing worked. Soon, Kahlan began to notice the frustration on their faces and the hard sighs that each gave after each attempt failed to save his life. Hours past and they continued working until at last they moved away from him and stepped before her.

"There is nothing we can do."

"There has to be. You're the best in the whole land!" She shouted as she pushed past them, moving closer to the man she loved, who laid on his side, facing away from her. "There has to be a way to save him. You- We can't let him die!" she cried as she crawled into the bed, laying down behind him, pressing her chest against his back and holding him tightly. "We have to save him."

Everyone watched as she fell apart, pressing her face into his back and rocking them both. The healers walked backwards, slowly from the room, pushing past the people gathering in the door way. "We have failed her." One of the whispered, ashamed.

"Richard?" Kahlan whispered as she rolled him onto his back and looked down upon him. "Listen to me. If you die- If you die on me, I will kill you." He didn't move, but she kept talking. She kept thinking that if she continued talking to him, he would hold on. That he would survive. "Stay with me, Richard. Please. You have to hold on. Someone will find a way to cure you, you just have to hold on just a little while longer. Please, just hold on. I can't lose you."

Hours past as she spoke to him, just hoping that he was able to hear her. Chase had brought them food when the sun had set and was saddened even more when he returned the next morning to find her laying against him, still talking to him as though he could hear every word.

"Please. Don't leave me."

"I could never leave you." he whispered, making Kahlan jump at the sudden response.

Grabbing his face, she turned his head gently towards her, "Spirits," she whispered as his eyes blinked open and close, trying to focus on her. "you scared me."

"I'm sorry." he tried to smile, but was unable to find the strength.

Quickly, she pressed her lips against his and held him tight. "I was so afraid that you weren't going to wake up."

"I tried to. I could hear you talking, but I couldn't answer." Gathering his strength, he rolled onto his side, and pulled her into his arms, her chest pressing firmly into his. Needing to feel her, to hold her. He could feel everything slipping away. "Make love to me." he whispered.

"What?" she asked, thinking that she had heard wrong. He was barely able to roll onto his side, surely he didn't say-

"Make love to me." he spoke slower this time, speaking each word clearly, knowing her thoughts.

Kahlan pushed herself away from him, shaking her head quickly. "What? No!" she said louder than she had intended. "I can't do that to you."

Closing his eyes, Richard nodded his head as he reached out, his hand searching for her. "Kahlan, I'm going to die anyway. I want to do this- I want to show you how much I love you."

"You'll be destroyed."

"Not by you. I'm already being destroyed by whatever is doing this to me. I want to be saved by you."

She looked into his eyes, her heart pounding as she tried to hide the battle going on within her. "I wouldn't save you. If we- Richard, you wouldn't be able to die as yourself."

"But, I'll die happy." he whispered, "I'll die know that there was no doubt to you about how I feel. How much I love you. I'll die happy."

"How can you say that?" Richard's eyes widened and Kahlan looked quickly towards the door, Anna's voice breaking through them. "How can you ask her to do that to you? Are you that stupid? And you!" she shouted looking at Kahlan, "You don't love him. If you did, you would have left the moment he asked you. How can-"

"Anna!" Richard shouted, scratching his throat with the force of his voice. "Get out."

"No!" she shouted back at him, crossing her arms. "You're obviously losing your mind and I will not leave you alone with her!"

"Get out!" he shouted once again, this time he coughed, his body aching in pain as he tried to sit up. "You don't know what you're talking about. Get out."

She stared at Kahlan, her eyes hardened and cold as she threatened her without a word. Richard looked from one woman to the other, each keeping eye contact and the looks he saw in them both scared him.

"Alright." they both said after a few moments. Uncrossing her arms, Anna stepped backwards as Kahlan moved off of the bed and walked towards her. He was about to say something when Anna walked to the door and Kahlan sat down in the chair across the room beside the door.

The moment the door was closed, Richard looked at Kahlan and waited. He hoped that she would come back to him, but she didn't move. She didn't even look at him. She couldn't.

"She's right." She whispered softly, staring at the floor.

"Come here." he whispered back, the softness of his voice brought her attention back to him. "She's not right. She just happens to agree with you. That doesn't make it right."

"I can't destroy you." she replied, pulling her legs up into the chair and leaning back. "I won't."

They sat there in silence, staring at each other until he was unable to remain sitting upward. She fought the urge to rush to him as he fell backwards onto the bed with a sigh. Laying her head back against the chair she closed her eyes, his voice ringing in her ears, asking her to do the one thing she wanted to, but was never able to.

"Kahlan." Her eyes flew open as he body jumped from the shock.

Looking down, her heart stopped to find him on his knees before her, out of breath. "What are you doing?" she asked as she fell to the floor before him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him up. "Richard, what-"

"I needed to be near you." he whispered into her hair, letting some of his weight fall into her embrace. "I had to be near you."

Slowly, she pushed him away from her, looking at his face. "You need to lay down." Nodding, he released all hold on his body and tried to fall backwards, only to be caught by her. "No. Here, I'll help you back to the bed."

"No. I want to stay here- I want to stay by you."

"I'll stay with you. Come on, you should lay in bed." He stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she meant that she would stay with him.

"I wont leave you." she replied softly.

Carefully, she helped him stand and then they moved slowly back to the bed. Unable to hold him up any longer, his back fell onto the bed, his legs hanging off the side. Pushing back the covers, she lifted his legs, laying them on the bed before covering him up. The moment she stepped back, he grabbed her arm and held it firmly.

"I'm going to lay on the other side." she said, but he didn't let go. "Richard-"

"Please." Her heart broke once again as she nodded and slowly crawled over him, laying down close beside him, allowing him to hold her in his arms. Richard held her tightly, keeping her close to him as he fought the urge to shut his eyes, afraid that if he fell asleep, she would return to the chair. "Kahlan?" he whispered after a few moments.

"I'm not moving."

"I know." he said as he tightened his hold on her. "Kahlan," he paused, trying to gather the nerve to ask her again. "Make love with me." he changed his words, hoping that they would make a difference.

She sighed, shaking her head against his chest. "I don't want to watch you die twice."

Richard pushed her onto her back and looked down at her, a small smile on his lips as he laid his hand on her stomach, grateful for the contact. "You won't watch me die. Kahlan, I want to do this more than anything- I want the last thing that I do to be- I want to be with you. I want to show you how much I love you. I want you to be able to show me without fear."

"Nothing will take away the fear."

"What if you were dying?" he asked softly. "If you were dying, would you be able to, knowing that I would be released?"

Opening her eyes, she turned her head, looking away from him. "Even then, no matter how much I would want to- I could never do that to you. I couldn't destroy you for my selfish reasons." Looking back to him, she blinked loose the tears collecting in her eyes. "I love you too much. I don't want you to leave me." Reaching up, she laid her hand against his cheek and gave a sad smile. "I don't want to lose you."

"Make love with me." his voice was soft, his eyes piercing through hers, seeing into her. "I could give you a child, Kahlan. I could be with you forever through our child." He watched her tongue sneak out, wetting her lips as her mind spun. She wanted so desperately to have his child, but not like this. Not with him dying and not by destroying him. Her heart raced in thought, begging her to take him, while her mind screamed the consequences. "Make love with me."

She could picture it in her mind, their daughter running, looking back at her with a wide smile, laughing as her mother chased her through the halls of the Confessor's Palace. She looked like him, his eyes. They pierced through her, seeing everything just as he had. Her heart pounded with love for the child. Their child.

Without another thought, Kahlan stretched her neck and connected their lips as she pulled him close to her, her arms encircling his neck, her fingers running into his hair. Within seconds, he was reaching between them, pulling at the laces of her white dress, hoping that she wouldn't have time to think and change her mind. He didn't know where his sudden strength came from, he didn't care. With one arm beneath her, he lifted her up, pushing the dress from her shoulders. His lips were quickly upon her, kissing her in every way he had dreamed and imagined.

Her hands ran over his back, pulling him closer as he removed her dress. Richard's fingers fumbled with her corset, desperately trying to remove the last of the clothing that hid her from him. Pulling his hands away, Kahlan pulled her corset loose, but didn't remove it. Instead, she reached between them and grabbed he strings of his pants and pulled quickly. Within moments, she was pushing them gently, but passionately from his hips.

Flipping them over, she pulled the plants free of him, struggling to toss them off of the bed from under the covers. She could feel the heat rising up, filling her as she allowed her mind to process what was happening. Sitting over him, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply, giving into the passion within her. Gently, he pulled her corset from her, holding his breath as her skin connected with his.

They each let out a soft moan as their bodies touched, each savoring the feeling of the other against them. Neither had ever felt more alive or loved than they did in that moment, pulling their lips apart, they looked at each other, a smile growing on both their lips before they were connected once again. Richard pulled her tighter against him, finding the strength to roll them back over.

His eyes opened for a moment, soaking in the view of her beneath him. Her cheeks flushed in passion and her eyes were dark, blackness covering the blue as her eyes fluttered open to the movement of his hand over her side. His heart began to pound with a force he had never experienced before as his body begged for hers.

She gasped his name as he pushed into her, her eyes squeezing shut for a brief moment, before she opened them, letting him know that it was alright to continue. His lips crashed against hers as they moved together, her hands roaming over his back as it flexed against her touch. Their breaths soon came in pants as their hold on the other tightened.

Time passed slowly, each moment seemed to last a lifetime with each other. Each touch, kiss and feeling was magnetized to the point where they both thought they would go mad with the sensations. As her magic threatened to break free, her mind began to scream out, begging her to stop and push him from her. Almost instantly, her eyes flew open, but the moment she went to push him away, his lips flowed across her jaw to her lips, causing her thoughts to leave her as she focused on returning his kisses.

His hands roamed over her, exploring every inch of her, feeling the softness of her untouched flesh. Richard's mind began to race at that the thought. He was the first and only man whom she had ever allowed to touch her, to experience her in this intimate way. He smiled against her skin, pausing his lips as she pulled at his hair, her body bending, trying to get him closer. She gasped his name softly, like a prayer to the spirits or to him alone. It pushed him on. Knowing that he made her lose her breath with a single touch of his hand or his lips was more than enough. He could die in this moment and would be complete.

Kahlan's senses were on fire, everything that he did to her made her cry out softly in the pleasure. The feel of his lips on her chest and breasts was overwhelming. She was certain she was not going to last much longer, but the moment she thought she would lose it all, he would move, allowing her senses to die only enough to make her gasp out the moment he reached his next destination. Her hands left his hair, her nails lightly raking his shoulders as he returned his lips to hers, a soft moan escaping his throat from the pain.

They held each other as close as possible, muffling the others moans, gasps and cries with their mouths. She needed more. Flipping them over, she ran her hands smoothly over his chest as she bit down on her lower lip, trying to concentrate on moving above him. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her steady as he watched her, fighting the need to close his eyes and feel every sensation. The way her hair flowed around her shoulders, covering the tops of her breasts, made his heart race. Fearlessly, Kahlan pulled a hand from his chest and ran it through her hair, pushing it out of her face and over her shoulders to her back, leaving her completely bare before him.

His heart stopped and he was unable to find his breath as she stared at her. Slowly, he ran his hands over her sides, moving up over her slowly. The gasp that left her lips as he grabbed hold of her breasts, returned his breath to him. He sat forward, changing their angle, making her moans louder and more frequent as he pulled her against him, his arms wrapping tightly around her, flattening her breasts against his chest. Their shared a heartbeat. Leaning forward, he held her tightly against him, moving slowly as he feared they would lose contact as he tried to lay over her once more.

Lost in him, she let go. The magic flooded through him, taking his breath away as his head fell to her shoulder, his arms now wrapping around her, letting his weight fall upon her for a moment as he reached his moment of ecstasy. Breathing heavily, he rolled off of her and onto his side, pulling her with him.

The door flew open and he moved quickly, pulling the blanket up and covered her. They didn't have to look to know who lead the group of people that entered the room. At the moment they reached the bed, Richard sat up and turned towards them, his body suddenly shaking. "Get out!" he shouted, blinking his eyes as his eyes began to water, burring his vision. "Get-"

"What is wrong with you?" Anna shouted, as the others crowded around her, each staring at Kahlan in anger. Kahlan didn't move. She stared a head of her, her mind spinning over the pleasure and pain she had just experienced. "How could you do that to him?"

"Get out!" Richard shouted once again, gripping at the blankets to remain upright, he could hear Kahlan crying beside him as she gripped one of the pillows tightly. "You will not yell at her! Get out!"

"You see what you've done to him?" Anna said angrily. "Are you happy now? You've destroyed the only man who could ever love you."

Turning red, Richard took in a deep breath and forced out his words. "Get out now!" The moment the words left his lips he fell backwards onto the bed.

Kahlan sat up, the blanket falling from her naked body, revealing her to everyone in the room, but she didn't care. Grabbing his face, she turned his head towards her, tears sliding down her cheeks as she gently shook him. "Richard! No! Stay with me Richard, please!" she cried, her tears continuing to fall as rain, threatening to drown them all.

"He's already gone." Anna sneered. "You've destroyed him."

"No." she breathed out, pressing her forehead against his. "Don't do this. Not now."

One by one his friends left the room, leaving before they could get sick. After a while, only Anna remained, watching intensely as Kahlan clung to him, quietly begging him to wake up and look at her. After some time, Anna too left, closing the door roughly behind her so that her anger was not unnoticed. Her body shook with the force of the door as it shut, making her cling even tightly to Richard. She could see her own tears falling down his side and collecting on the sheet beneath them.

Pressing herself even closer to him, Kahlan wrapped her arms around him as she continued to cry. Her heart was broken, but she had never experienced anything like it before and she couldn't help but be grateful that it had happen. She hated herself for it. She had destroyed the one man she had ever loved, who had ever loved her. Part of her wished to die as the other part prayed to the spirits that they had just created a child.

After a few minutes, the door opened once more, drawing Kahlan's attention. She opened her mouth to tell them to get out, but she stopped when she realized who it was. Zedd. Sitting up, she held the blanket up, covering her chest as she moved away slightly from Richard.

"There has to be something you can do." she whispered, "Please?"

He shook his head, his eyes adverting hers, unable to hide the anger from within his own at what she had done. She had take his grandson from him. "I went looking for something I thought could help, but there is nothing that I know of that will work. He is going to die."

"He can't die."

"He's already dead."

Tears filling her eyes, she crawled towards the wizard. "I'm not sorry. Not completely." she said, catching his eyes. "He's going to die and I was never able to-"

"You were never supposed to. You knew what you would do to him."

Nodding slowly, Kahlan dropped her eyes to the floor for a moment. "I know that I shouldn't have, but I love him and I wanted-"

"I know what you wanted, but you shouldn't have taken it from him. Even if it was his idea." He gave her a small smile, his anger fading with the amount of pain he saw in her eyes. "He must have said something that made you agree to this."

"He didn't-"

"We both know Richard. He would do anything to be with you." He said, looking to his grandson. "He loves you."

"Loved." she corrected as she lowered her eyes to the bed. "The Richard that loved me is no longer there. I've killed him."

Zedd sighed, "You may have confessed him, but you didn't kill his love for you. I'm not sure anything could."

Returning her eyes to his, she blinked out her tears. "I destroyed the only man that loved me."

"No." he whispered in sadness. "You showed him that you loved him just as much."

She gave a small smiles, tears still trailing down her cheeks as Zedd turned and walk out of the room, closing the door behind him. Once again, she was alone with the shell of the man she loved.

"Mother Confessor?" She didn't move. "We may have one more thing to try."

"Do it." she whispered.

The healers stepped closer to them. "It will take another. One who is not sick with the plague."

"I'll do it." she replied without hesitation, at last opening her eyes and looking at them.

"We do not think that would be wise. It could kill you."

"I do not care. I'll do it."

They each nodded and surrounded them. "You must lay as close to him as possible."

"I am."

"Try to breathe." One whispered as they took hold of them. Each of them touching both Richard and Kahlan.

The pain that surged through her, made her cry out in pain. Instantly she bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming again. Her body, sweating with the new fever and shaking from the pain. She couldn't help herself as her nails began to dig into his back as she pulled herself impossibly closer to him, using the feel of his body to drown out the pain. The world went dark and she felt safe. Letting go, she let out a soft sigh of content and letting take her away.

Opening her eyes, Kahlan looked around, relieved to see that she was still in his arms. She felt fine, was in no pain, at least not physical pain. Her heart ached at the thought that she had destroyed him, that she had given in before the healers had done everything to save him. What had she done? Pushing back the thoughts, she closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart.

"Kahlan?"

She pushed back, out of his embrace and looked at him. "Richard?" She searched his eyes, looking for the source of his strength, only to find to the man she loved. "Richard?" She repeated his name softy and confused.

"Are you alright?" She continued to stare at him, her eyes continuing their search of his. "Kahlan?" He took her face in his hands, his thumbs gently rubbing her cheeks. "Are you alright?" She shook her head, unable to find words. Releasing her, he sat up and moved the blankets, trying to see if she had somehow been hurt. "What's wrong?"

"You." she breathed out, pulling his hands from her body. "You're-"

"Alive? Yes, I-"

"You're still you?" She sat forward, not realizing that she was still naked, grabbed his face and pulled him close to her, his nose nearly touching hers as she searched his eyes. "How-"

He shook his head, a smile growing wide on his face as she let him go. "I don't know for sure, but I am. You didn't destroy me."

"Maybe the plague-"

"No." he shook his head with a light laugh. "It wasn't the plague. I felt it- your magic. I felt it flow through me. I was touched, but it didn't destroy me."

"I don't understand."

"Kahlan," he moved closer, crossing his legs before her. "I love you with everything that I have- that I am. You could take anything that wasn't already yours." Taking her hands, he smiled widely. "You didn't destroy me."

Instantly, she leaned in close, her fingers trailing over his neck before threading into his hair, bringing his face to hers. "I didn't destroy you." she repeated his words before lightly pressing her lips to his. She pulled away too quick for his liking, but he said nothing. "Spirits." she breathed out as she, once again, looked into his eyes. She had to be sure.

Richard continued to smile as he watched her eyes dart from one of his to the other, searching for anything. Within a few seconds, her eyes fell to lips, bringing back her urge to kiss him. She did. She kissed him, her fingers sliding along the back of his neck to his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. As his chest pressed against hers, Kahlan found herself leaning back, pulling him with her.

He moved over her, keeping his body flush against hers and pulling the blanket away from them so that they were mostly exposed. They didn't need the warmth, not when their bodies provided more than enough. Leaning her head back, she let out a soft moan as his lips trailed over her neck to her chest, kissing slowly with his tongue sneaking out and tracing back over the skin he had just explored. He knew her mind was still racing, but the way she pulled at his hair and raked her finger nails into his shoulders and back, told him that she was forgetting everything else.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Richard jerked his head around to see who had entered just as he pulled the blanket up to cover them. Kahlan gripped at the blanket as she lifted her head and tried to see over Richard's shoulder. Her head fell back against the pillow as Richard sighed out the woman's name.

"We're a little busy, Anna."

"I can see that." she said softly, looking past him to what she could see of Kahlan. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Risking his life again."

"Anna." Richard said softly, laying his hand on Kahlan's stomach. "Kahlan can not confess me." he smiled, looking back to Kahlan, who stared up at him, smiling just as widely as he was. "She can't confess me because I already love her more than anything. She can't destroy what already belongs to her."

Anna stared at them both for a moment, she was full of anger that the man she had wanted was with another, was happily with another. She felt sick. After Richard had returned, she had assumed that he would put the Confessor behind him, but he hadn't. The moment he became ill, she was by his side and the only name he would ever say was hers. Kahlan. The name had grown old to the other woman. She had ignored his requests for her, always promising to call for her, but never doing so. He would never know, she thought to herself. He would think that she didn't want to come. Her plan had failed her.

Chase had come to see how his friend was doing and upon hearing his raspy request, immediately rushed out to find The Mother Confessor. She came within days. Anna hated her for it. She hated her for a lot of things. The view in front of her was taking up most of her hate at that moment. Richard and Kahlan seemed to suddenly forget she was there and they stared at each other, their fingers entangling together as lovers often did. Anna fought the urge to pull them apart and throw Kahlan from the bed and demand that she return home. Richard would never forgive her.

Her own thoughts pushing her backwards, Anna slowly stepped out of the room. With a light click of the lock, she had shut herself out and found that she no longer had a chance to win the man's heart. It hadn't been his to give away in some time. She was alone.

Breathing in pants, Richard rolled from her body, pulling her with him so they wouldn't lose contact. Laying on their sides, they stared at each other, both breathing heavily as they grinned. Kahlan trailed her fingers lightly down his arm, making the hair on his body stand on end. Her smile widened as his muscles flexed beneath her touch, making his fingers tighten on her waist. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehand against hers, needing more contact between them. Their lips connected once again, bringing them even closer, their bodies, pressing firmly against each other as though nothing else existed.

Their kiss escalated quickly, bringing him back on top of her as he pulled her hips up to his. Her eyes were sill dark, her magic still lingering, ready to break free and claim him again and again. She longer for it's release, the freedom and love of it leaving her body, forcing Richard to hold onto her even tighter, making him mold himself to her. The feeling was intoxicating. She never wanted it to stop. Kahlan ran her fingers over the back of his neck, gently messaging her way into his hair.

His hands moved over her body, thriving on the soft gasps and moans she released as he continued. He found it difficult to keep his lips in one place. Slowly, he trailed them down her neck to the swell of her breasts, letting his tongue slide out for quick contact with her flesh before softly raking his teeth over her. She pulled at his hair as she arched her body upward into him, gasping his name softly. His lips continued down to her stomach as his hands moved up, lightly grasping her breasts in his hands.

Without any warning, she sat up and pushed him from her, pressing her hands to his chest and pushing until his back was against the bed. Slowly, she crawled over him, placing a knee on either side of him, holding herself up off of him as she moved up. Her hair, tangled and matted cascaded over her shoulders, tickling his chest as she lowered her head to his. She connected their lips briefly, when he began to kiss her back, she pulled away, sliding her tongue over his jaw and down his neck, making him give a light moan. Kissing his throat, she ran her hands over his chest, pushing roughly against him as she followed the trail with her lips.

After a few minutes of this, Richard took some of her hair into his hand and pulled her up from him, gently bringing her head to to his as he sat forward. Unable to keep himself from her, he moved her legs, wrapping them around him to give them a perfect angle. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she slid onto him, her head falling back as he gripped her hips. Richard leaned forward, kissing her neck and chest as she moved gracefully over him. He had to pull back for a glance every few seconds, the sight was now one of his favorite things.

His breathing turned into pants as she quickened her speed, making him grunt every time she lowered herself onto him. Tightening his arms around her, he sat up straight, pressing his chest flush against hers, laying his head against her as she tightened around him, pushing him closer to the edge. The names of their lover left their lips within moments of the other, taking the rest of their energy from them, making them collapse onto the bed.

He held her against him, keeping her from rolling off. Her breaths warmed his skin, drying the sweat that covered his chest. Their hearts pounded together, racing as they both struggled to get their breaths. After a few moments, she stared to laugh and lifted herself up to look down at him.

"I can't believe we can do this." she breathed out between laughs.

Reaching up, he pushed a few strands of her hair over her shoulder, his eyes locked on hers with a smile of his own. "It seems like one of my dreams."

Her smile widened, "Really?" she whispered, lowering her lips to his.

"I have to admit," he replied rolling them both to their sides once more. "this is better."

"I agree."

He smiled mischievously, "Why Mother Confessor, have you had some of those dreams as well?"

"I have." she said quickly. Not long ago, admitting that would have turned her cheeks red and steal her breath, but in this moment, it didn't phase her. "But you are right. This is better. This- This is unreal." she whispered, her eyes falling to his lips for a moment, then traveling back up, slowly to his eyes.

He found himself doing the same as he ran his hand over her side, enjoying the way her eyes would roll back and flutter shut to his touch. "I don't think that I'm going to be able to stop touching you."

"I don't mind." she whispered, with a smile that made him grown with want.

With a light laugh, Richard rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so that she was laying against his chest. "You may change your mind after you give birth to our twentieth child."

"I'm not sure it is physically possible to bare twenty children."

"Care to try?"

She shook her head as she lifted it from his chest. "I don't know. You may change your mind in a few minutes."

"Never. I will never change my mind. Kahlan, I want to spend my life with you. A few minutes won't change my mind. I want to start a family with you."

"I think you may already have."

"We'll have to be sure." he whispered before pulling her back to him and kissing her.

Kahlan pulled back, releasing a sigh. "I'm not sure I have the strength."

Laughing, Richard grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over them both as he held her closer. "Me either. I'm not sure how we had the strength to do what we did for as long as we did."

"We had a few breaks." she replied with a wide smile. "I'm jus surprised that no one has come in here yet."

"I'm sure Anna told them all what we were doing."

"Anna-"

"Will be fine." Richard said, knowing what she was going to say. "She will be fine. She-"

"She loves you."

"No." Richard whispered, shaking his head. "She just doesn't want to be alone."

Lifting her head up from his chest, Kahlan took in a deep breath. "I saw the way she looked at you. It's more than that. Seeing us that- like she did, Richard it crushed her."

"Maybe." he said, laying his hand down on hers, which rested on his chest. "Maybe it did, but there is nothing we can do about it. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, or the way that I don't feel about her. She'll be fine."

"I hope so. She shouldn't be alone. No one should."

"Marry me."

Her breath caught in her throat, "What?"

He sat up, lifting her gently with him so that they were both sitting, legs crossed before them. "Marry me. Kahlan Amnell, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She stared at him in silence, words failing her in this moment. She had dreamed of this moment once, but only once. Never again had she allowed herself to even dream of something that she knew could never happen and now that it was, she found herself giddy as a child on the inside. "Yes." she breathed out after a few moments of silence.

He had seen the emotions flood through her, revealing everything in her eyes. His heart pounded with an amount of joy that he never thought possible. Each moment with her, he found himself even happier than the one before. Leaning forward, he pulled her into his arms, lifting her from the bed for a second as he brought her crashing into him in a hug. They kissed for a while, until they had to breathe and even then, they pulled apart only long enough to take quick gasps of air to last them for another few kisses.

Their kisses quickly escalated as time passed and they found themselves once again entangled in the sheets and blankets, unable to keep away. As he laid over her, his breath came in hard pants, as he kissed over her chest. He stopped as she pulled his head from her body, her eyes already dark with her magic. Pulling his head to hers, she kissed him lightly before holding him against her, keeping him still in her arms. With a smile, he laid his head down upon her chest, taking in deep breaths as her fingers ran through his hair, every now and then messaging his scalp.

After a few minutes, they both closed their eyes. What they had feared would be the end was now the beginning. This has changed everything. With that thought, Kahlan pushed Richard from her and sat forward.

"Zedd." she whispered as she tossed her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. "He has to know- I didn't destroy you."

Laughing, Richard grabbed her arm, gently pulling her back to the bed. "He knows. He came in about an hour before you woke up. He wanted to make sure your healers didn't kill us both." she turned around to face him, "And, you're naked." he smiled widely as she looked down slowly and smiled.

"Oh. I forgot."

Nodding, Richard pulled her next to him, laying on his side as he looked down at her. "I noticed."

"I'm sure you did."

"I never could keep my eyes off of you." he slowly moved his fingers, trailing them along her stomach. "Now I don't have to." Her stomach jumped with her laugh, making his smile widen. "I can stare at you for the the rest of my life."

"Mmm, you're going to get tired of looking at me."

"I hope so, but each time I see you, I find that you're even more beautiful than before." Looking up at her, he lowered his head to her stomach, kissing it lightly.

Lifting herself up onto her elbows, she looked down at him, lips still pressed against her flesh as he stared back at her. "I love you."

He lifted his head slowly, smiling widely. "I love you too." Crawling up to her, Richard rested his head on the palm of his hand, his elbow pushing into the pillow as he waited for her to lay back down. Turning her head towards him, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him quickly before pulling away and laying back down.

Almost instantly, he laid his head down on her chest, draping his left arm over her stomach and tucking his hand around her waist. "Have any other Confessors married?"

"No. At least, not that I know of. If one had, I am sure that it would have been passed down. It's not something we expect growing up." She replied as she ran her fingers through her hair, she held him comfortably in her arms as though she had been doing it for years. The way she hoped she would be doing for the rest of her life.

"What are we going to tell our children?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want them to get hurt.

He understood her meaning. There was no way for them to know why he wasn't confessed, only what they suspected. Their children may never have the opportunity to be loved the way their parents were. The way they wanted and needed to be. They were truly lucky. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them anything." he suggested softly.

"Maybe."

"But," he added quickly, "I am sure each one of our children will be happy."

Kahlan smiled and closed her eyes, allowing herself to once again imagine what it would be like to have his children. "Me too. They'll have you."

"That's true." he laughed "But, I was talking about them having you. You're going to be a great mom."

"I hope so."

Tightening his arm around her, he lifted his head and looked down at her, a smile crossing his features, lighting up his eyes. "I have no doubt."

END


End file.
